Getting Her Back-Part 3
by Sora Ishida
Summary: Sora is wondering if she should tell Yamato...and Taichi's not scared of Yamato at all


Getting Her Back-Part 3  
  
a/n: this part is short because I just wrote it when I came home from Wonderland today! (Cliffhanger is the bomb!) so it's not that long, but at least I got the next part out. I promise the next part will be longer, but it might take a while, okay??? :)  
  
Yamato opened up the door to his and Sora's apartment. "Hey, Sora!"  
"Hi," Sora went up and hugged him.  
"Taichi was here?"  
"Yeah."  
"Why'd he come anyways?" Yamato asked.  
"No reason, just stopped by to say hi, after all, I haven't seen him in so long."  
"Yeah, I know, ever since Mimi moved he was like that."  
"Mimi was dating someone else for two years and Taichi just found out today."  
"Serious?"  
"Yeah."  
"Wow, she sure is a bitch."  
"Yeah, it was so mean, Taichi was heartbroken."  
"Is he gonna be around more often now?"  
"I don't know."  
"Well, anyways, I talked to Takeru today, and guess what?"  
"What?"  
"He confessed that he loved Hikari to her, and he was so scared before he told her. He almost ran away too, but luckily, it turns out that Hikari loves him too, which is good."  
"That's great!"  
"Yup, and now Takeru thinks that she's the one and wants to marry her one day."  
"Hey, what about our wedding?"  
"Like, I could ever forget something like that."  
"Who knows?" Sora smiled. "Find a place yet for our honeymoon yet?"  
"Any place would do, as long as there's a hotel room involved," Yamato grinned at Sora.  
"Is that all you think about?" Sora asked trying her best not to laugh.  
"Yup, 24-7."  
Sora laughed and kissed him passionately. "Well, we've got only a month left before the wedding and I need help deciding which wedding dress."  
"I'll help."  
"Yeah, right!"  
"I'll pick the one that's the easiest to take off."  
"You're sick."  
"And you love me."  
"I know, please tell me why."  
"Cause you know you can't live without me," he pulled Sora closer to him and kissed her. "And I can't live without you," he kissed her again. "I don't know what I would do without you."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too, and I'll never let anything get in our way, and if someone does, that person is so dead because I don't know what I'll do without you."  
  
As Taichi walked back to his apartment, he bumped into someone unexpectedly.  
"Taichi?" Koushiro looked at him.  
"Yeah?"  
"Wow, it's been so long!" he exclaimed.  
"Yeah."  
"So, what's up?"  
"Nothing," Taichi replied.  
"Have you seen Sora lately?"  
"Yeah."  
"You invited to her wedding with Yamato?"  
"I don't know."  
"For some reason, you're not being the talkative type all of the sudden like you used to be."  
"Whatever, so how have YOU been?"  
"Okay, I'm dating a girl, Sarah, and she's really nice and smart."  
"That's nice."  
"How have you been with Mimi?"  
The name crushed Taichi; he hated hearing that name now. "She's with someone else now."  
"Oh, sorry."  
"It's okay, I think I found the one I want."  
"Really? Who?"  
"Sora."  
"Sora???" Koushiro looked at Taichi strangely. "Um…you DO know that she's engaged to Yamato right? And you do know that she barely forgave you for what you did to her about four years ago right?"  
"Yeah, so?"  
"Um…I don't think you should even THINK about hitting on her, I mean this is YAMATO we're talking about…"  
"It's not like he can stop me for trying to get Sora."  
"I'm not so sure about that."  
"Yeah, well, whatever. Well, nice to see you anyways, bye, Koushiro."  
"Um…bye," Koushiro walked towards his apartment.  
  
Sora and Yamato finished what they were eating and decided to go see a movie, but then the phone rang.  
"I'll get it," Yamato picked up the phone, "oh, hi, Taichi." Yamato continued to talk to Taichi for a while, so Sora decided to go into their bedroom.  
Soon enough Yamato came barging in the room, "what the hell does Taichi mean by 'I'll get what you have'?"   
"Huh?"  
"As soon as I said 'bye' he said 'I'll get what you have' and then he hung up before I could ask anything, what the hell is he talking about?"  
'Oh god, Taichi's gone crazy!' Sora thought. 'What's up with him? Maybe I should tell Yamato what's going on, but I don't want him to hurt Taichi. I guess I should tell him, I mean, I am planning to spend the rest of my life with him, yeah I should' Sora looked up at Yamato, "if I tell you this, will you promise me some things?"  
"Yeah," Yamato sat down next to her on the bed, "what is it?"  
"It's Taichi, he came over today and…if I tell you this, promise not to hurt him in any way?"  
"Depends…"  
"Well, I'll tell you anyways, he said that he still loved me, and would do anything to be with me."  
"WHAT?!?!?!?" Yamato jumped up.  
"But nothing's gonna happen," Sora assured him.  
Yamato sat down and looked her in the eye, "you sure?"  
"I love you, why would I want anything to?"  
"I just wanna be with you forever because I love you too, and nothing will ever change the way I feel about you."  
The two kissed each other passionately, "I'll love you forever," Sora whispered.  
"I'll always love you, and there's no way Taichi can get in our way."  
'I hope,' Sora thought. 'I hope I don't fall for Taichi.'   
Yamato held her close in his arms, "I love you."  
  
to be continued... 


End file.
